The Caged Bird
by Arkosenn
Summary: Neji Hyuga: the prodigy, the genius, the boy with the cursed seal on his forehead, Hyuga Hiashi's greatest shame. The story deviates hugely from Kishimoto's original manga. Orochimaru decides that Neji is his perfect vessel & tells him the real story behind his father's sacrifice. Hinata watches helplessly as her cousin spirals inevitably into darkness. 1sided NejixHina. pls review
1. Chapter 1: Hizashi

Chapter 1: Prodigal Sibling

"Your stance is shoddy, brother", jibed his brother with an all-knowing smirk.

"Oh do be quiet and fight, will you!?"

"Such language!", he said with mock astonishment, "Brother, this temper is unbecoming of a Hyuga.", he drawled, dodging Hiashi's gentle-fist technique without breaking sweat and he executed a flawless eight trigrams- Sixty four palm. One caught Hiashi squarely in the solar plexus. He exhaled loudly as he collapsed. All the wind from his lungs and chakra from chest left his body for a short time. He tried to get up, wincing at the pain shooting up from his torso.

"Here, now. Hiashi-nii-sama, stop. We'll spar again tomorrow. And sorry about all the taunting. It's just you're easy to read when you're angry. Higurashi wants me to help you get over that. No hard feelings, alright?", Said Hizashi extending a hand towards him.

"Hmph!", Hyuga Hiashi, the anointed leader-to-be of the Hyuga clan, grunted, embarrassed at his show of poor sportsmanship. Hiashi ignored his proffered hand and stood up, tested his limbs to see if anything was broken.

"Tomorrow, let's start sparring at nine in the morning, as usual.", he announced while slowly retreating back into the main compound of the Hyuga estate.

"Hizashi, you never cease to amaze, boy. Excellent footwork. Worthy of a true Hyuga.", Said lord Hyuga with a complacent smirk.

"Thank you, lord father.", said Hizashi with a stiff bow.

Lord Hyuga dismissed him with a wave of a hand. Hizashi bowed again and retreated away.

"May I request lord Hyuga's counsel?", said a soft voice in his ear.

"Elder Harada. Please. Pray tell. You have my undivided attention.", said Hyuga warily.

"Well. I'll speak with you later in your study at your leisure, my lord.", said Harada exiting with a short nod.

'I shudder to think what that eccentric old man has been thinking of', thought Hyuga worriedly. Harada was one of the council of elders that 'helped' the Lord in matters concerning the clan.

-X-

"You pronounced Hiashi as your successor.", Harada said simply.

"I did.", came the curt reply.

"I understand… the other council members are… a little… closed-minded regarding issues they consider as Hyuga tradition.", said Harada chewing over each word as it rolled smoothly off his tongue.

Hyuga groaned inwardly. Harada was the black sheep of the council of elders. His casual indifference to traditions won him quite a hate-club within the council.

"Hiashi being the first-born twin, was the natural choice for being the successor.", Hyuga said bluntly.

"My lord, I do not question your decision. I merely wish to ascertain if you are truly satisfied with your decision, that is all.", he said bowing low.

This caused Hyuga some embarrassment and he said hastily, "Here now, Harada-san… Don't bow. I am not so arrogant as to require someone as old as my father to bow to me."

Harada lifted his head and his face was lined with worry.

"I hope you realize that the council will never agree to your proposal to ban the placing of the cursed seal. Hizashi will be marked."

"What would you have me do? Do you think that I would willingly place the Hyuga-cursed seal on the forehead of my own flesh and blood? The elders have spoken. I can do naught but comply.", said Hyuga with resignation.

"My lord, think about it. Hizashi is strong… In more ways than one. It's not only his unbelievable talent in the fighting arts. It's his strength of spirit. It's his strength of purpose. It is that strength that would have stopped him from being harsh with his brother. I assure you if Hizashi was made clan leader, he would never; no matter what the circumstances; activate the cursed seal to subjugate his brother. It is only strong the strong that can rule with impartial justice. Isn't that what our clan has always taught? The strong must rule and the weak must aid them to rule."

"Hiashi is the first born. The council will never stand for it. You know my hands are tied.", Hyuga said quietly, sighing.

_X_

"Hizashi-sama."

"Hanako…"

They didn't say anything to each other. They just locked glances and stared at each other. She, with a stricken pained expression and he, with fatalistic resignation. Her pale skin had lost usual faint rosiness. His face was ashen as usual; mouth curved in his usual smile which didn't quite reach his eyes. Finally, he broke the silence with a sad chuckle.

"He will make a fine husband. Never fear. I know him."

"I am going to turn down Hiashi's proposal…", said Hanako.

"Hanako, please…"

"I'll…"

"Your father would marry you off to that Uchiha otherwise."

"Never! I'll tell Chichi-ue that I can only have you. No one else."

"Hanako, please… please, don't fight it. It's for t he best. At least, we'll both still be Hyuga.", said Hizashi, his voice quivering at the last word.

-x-

Hiashi felt miserable. In his entire twenty-year old existence, he had never felt this terrible. He staggered into his father's study, drunk, pissed to the eyeballs. He tore open a corner of the tatami mat, lifting the floor-board underneath. Pulled out his father's secret bottle of sake and proceeded to drink directly from the porcelain container.

"So, this is where you are?", Hizashi's voice came from the doorway.

The Hyuga was a noble family. Intemperance of language was one of the greatest sins a Hyuga could commit. Right then, Hiashi didn't feel like honouring Hyuga virtues.

"Fuck you Hizashi…", he slurred, "What do you want?"

"I came here to talk with my brother. Wishing him the best as the future head of the Hyuga clan.", Hizashi said evenly and paused

"…", Hiashi blinked at him and sighed brokenly.

"What is it, Ani-ue?", Hiazashi said with a little softness creeping into his voice.

"… Ha… Hanako. She accepted my proposal."

"Congratulations.", Hizashi said hollowly, his newly branded forehead glistening in the lamplight. It was red, raised and swollen.

"Can't you ever… ever, in your entire miserable life be honest with me… You BASTARD!", Hiashi screamed at the last word, slamming his chakra infused fist into his twin's face.

Hizashi had served four years as an ANBU-black ops ninja. He saw the blow coming even without activating his Byakugan. He didn't dodge or block it. He felt a sick masochistic pleasure, when the blow connected with his jaw and he was flung to the far side of the room. He made no move to get up. He tried to spit out the blood pooling in his mouth. He stiffened in pain. His jaw was possibly fractured.

"She told me, that she loved you…", said Hiashi, slowly raising his head.

"It must feel great to be everyone's favourite, doesn't it, Hizashi?", his brother said while slowly exiting the room.

_x_


	2. Chapter 2: Neji

Chapter 2: Neji

"Ah. Hizashi-san. I trust your mission went well?", said Lady Hyuga Hanako.

"Yes. The operation went smoothly, my lady.", said Hizashi with a stiff bow. He raised his head to look at her in the eye.

Hanako's heart seemed to constrict at the sight of him. His eyes were like dead fish, staring at her like twin orbs of pearlescent white. He looked haggard. His long hair was disheveled, spilling out of his loose ponytail. His face seemed ashen, even for a Hyuga. His were lips set in a firm downward curve.

"Will it please you to join me for tea?", she said hopefully.

"I was hoping to sit and write my mission report for the Hokage…", he began stuffily but all the while he stared longingly at her. It had been over a year since she had last seen him. Hiashi seemed to greatly resent her speaking with him. (Who wouldn't? She practically declared her love for another man to her husband at her betrothal ceremony!)

"Nonsense! Surely you're allowed a small tea-break. You have been shuttling back and forth between missions and Lord Hokage's office.", she said with false cheer.

She caught hold of his hand and practically dragged him to her parlour.

"Please, sit down. I'll have my attendant bring you some oolong-tea.", she said a trifle too loudly while shutting the sliding door.

Hizashi raised his eyebrows in bewilderment and parted his lips.

"My lady?"

Hanako performed six complicated hand seal at the blink of an eye, soundproofing the room.

"Now we can talk, without being overheard.", she said

She sat down next to him and held his face in her hands.

"What's wrong?", she asked softly.

"My lady, I… I haven't got the chance to tell you…I…. uh… Well… I got married last Autumn."

"Who's the bride?", she asked, with a jolt of jealousy.

"Elder Harada daughter. Her name is Kagura.", he said with a sigh.

Hanako remained silent.

"We are expecting a child.", he said bluntly.

Hanako felt something break and crumble inside of her. She swallowed. He had lifted his eyes to look at her face. He brought his face close to hers. Reached behind her and pulled out her hairpin. Aye yes. She was beautiful. She had tassels of midnight black hair that shone in shades of blue, falling gently on her delicate shoulders. Her small lips were like Cherry petals, full and ripe. She had a flush on her cheeks disappearing along her throat into her white kimono. Her Hyuga eyes were large luminescent orbs of moonlight brimming with unshed tears. The colour of her eyes was pale lavender rather than the generic Hyuga white.

"It's alright.", he whispered with a shaky smile.

And Hanako was undone. She began to sob silently. She buried her face between the open lapels of his flak-jacket, and sobbed. Hizashi's face was stoic but his eyes were moist.

She let out a pitiful stifled wail. She lifted her tear-stained snot covered face and said in between sobs,

"Wha… What a terrible person I am… Crying… Crying over the birth of a baby."

"Hush.", He cooed, "I am right here."

He held her in a comforting embrace, rocking back and forth. They stayed like this for some time until her sobs had mellowed into soft whimpers.

"Hizashi…", she whispered looking at his eyes solemnly , "I have one boon to ask of you."

"…", Hizashi was about to reply when she held his face in her hands and pressed her lips on his, lay him down and pinned him flat to the tatami. She sat up straddling his waist, eyes half-closing in arousal. His face was turned away from her as if in disagreement but he didn't offer any words of protest.

She brought her face down to his.

"My lady… We mustn't… I won't be able to stop…", He muttered in between kisses; quite hypocritical as he was already past the point of no-return and had begun to remove his flak-jacket.

"Then don't stop. It doesn't have to stop."

_x_

"Congratulations, Lord Hizashi.", said a clansman.

Hizashi nodded in mute acknowledgement.

"Congratulations, Lord Hizashi."

Thus the entire show of deference continued.

After the clansmen had left, Hizashi entered his wife's bedchamber. He sat on her bed and looked at her cradling his son. The baby was two months premature. There he was small and silent. When he first saw him, his heart nearly stopped in fear. The baby did not cry.

Kagura curiously peeked at her husband. He would try to hide it, but sometimes his naturally kind nature would get the better of him. He was absently stroking the baby's cheek while she was cradling it pretending to be asleep. His normally sharp stoic gaze had softened, making him look younger. She sighed inwardly stifling a pang of longing. He would never look at her like that. When her father announced that Lord Hizashi had consented to be married to her, she, like any Hyuga woman was giddy with joy. He was rumoured to be a man with looks that would put Gods to shame. Plus, he was a decorated hero of Konoha. The man was even more beautiful in person. He had an intense gaze and long charcoal black hair. He was polite, serious and so very attentive. But she was disappointed in how distant he seemed. During the first night of marriage, she had asked hesitatingly if he loved her. His serene expression tightened into something a little guarded. He didn't reply for a long time, turned away from her and said softly that he didn't. She tried to mask her evident sorrow and looked down. She knew that in the Hyuga very few people found marital love. To the Hyuga, the sole purpose of marriage was procreation while keeping the bloodline pure. She had foolishly expected a fairy tale romance from the stoic Hyuga hero. Then, he said softly, "Though I am happy, that I have such a pretty wife". Kagura jerked her head up to look at him in surprise. He coughed and averted his gaze in embarrassment. She smiled inwardly; it seemed that the human ice-berg that was Hizashi Hyuga had a soft side as well.

"My lord, Lord and Lady Hyuga have come to offer felicitations", said a footman from outside.

"Tell them that I shall be with them shortly.", said Hizashi

-x-

A few days later

There was a soft knock on Hanako's window. She knew who it was without using Byakugan.

"Hizashi.", she said breathlessly, letting him enter her bedchamber through the window.

"Why are you here?", she said knowing the answer.

"…", Hizashi didn't reply just gazed at her. That eerie expressionless gaze that made grown men tremble.

However, it made Hanako tremble for a different reason altogether.

-x-

The following morning

Hizashi woke up groggily hearing a commotion early in the morning. He had returned just before dawn from Hanako's chambers. Suddenly he was jolted wide awake. The commotion was coming from outside his wife's chambers. He ran post haste to her quarters.

"What's all this racket about?", he said sharply.

The servants remained mute averting their gaze from him.

"What happened?", he said panicking a little.

When no one answered, he ran into the bedchamber and was met with a scene from his nightmares. There was blood everywhere on the sheets, soaked into the mattress. His wife's deathly pale face was serene. Her hands lay limply by her side. She was gone.

Hizashi sank down on his knees. Disbelief was etched into his features. Then it came: waves upon waves of guilt and remorse. The Human ice-berg Hizashi Hyuga silently wept that day.

-x-

"You have my condolences", said Fugaku Uchiha softly.

Hizashi kept his silence. He had no wish to engage the irascible Uchiha clan-leader in any sort of dialogue. They had been on missions together before as Chunins, and they never got along. Hizashi had been on the recieving end of Fugaku's Choler more than once. If Hizashi was taciturn and aloof, Fugaku was harsh, haughty and condescending. Plus, the fact that there was a perpetual cold war between the Uchihas and Hyugas didn't help at all.

Hizashi, crazed with grief, had stormed the Hokage's office a day after Kagura's funeral and demanded that he be dispatched to the first S-class mission on Lord-Hokage's roster. Fugaku Uchiha had been there discussing the news that a handful of Orochimaru's sound-nins had dug themselves a hard point in a part of the forest outside Konoha and were beginning to attack Leaf ninja passing them by. The Hokage granted Hizashi permission to flush the sound-nins out of their foxholes and eliminate them. However he had insisted that Fugaku should acompany him on the mission. Fugaku knew the reason. There was rumour floating about Konoha that the younger Hyuga twin had lost his wife to Uterine-haemorrhage after childbirth. Not that any Hyuga would ever admit it. The Hyuga were a clan whom, much like the Uchiha, valued their privacy greatly. He hadn't missed the manic expression on the Hyuga genius's face. Basically he was being sent on suicide watch. So here he was, silently helping Hizashi to rig a cluster of paper bombs to a trap. He cleared his throat and said,

"I had the pleasure of meeting Hyuga Kagura once during an inter-clan meeting and I found her to be an excellent person. You were truly fortunate to have been her husband."

Hizashi was exhausted from lack of sleep for three days. His wife's death and his infidelity was still heavy on his conscience. He would normally ignore any provocation on Fugaku's part. But somehow, his usual mask of cool indifference was beginning to crack. At the last bit, he lost his cool.

"Yes. My wife's dead. This news must tickle you pink with delight, doesn't it Uchiha? I know you hate us Hyuga, but this is low, even for you.", he spat bitterly.

"I also wish to congratulate you regarding the birth of your boy.", Fugaku said ingoring the venom in Hizashi's tone.

"...", Hizashi felt a pang of guilt thinking about the baby in the Hyuga nursery.

"Have you decided on a name?", said Fugaku continuing the one-sided conversation.

"Neji" said Hizashi in spite of himself.

"That is a very unusual name.", Fugaku said.

"Kagura liked to read a rather boring tome about Nejia martial arts.", said Hizashi as if that explained everything, "It's my way of remembering her. at least the boy will grow up know at least a little about his mother."


	3. Chapter 3: Hinata

Chapter 3: Hinata

"Hyuga sama, Hizashi sama has returned.", said the attendant.

"Thank you Hikari, tell him that if he wishes to see me, I will recieve him in my study."

Hikari bowed and left.

Hiashi was no fool. He knew that Hizashi had, until recently,been meeting Hanako. He also knew that Hanako pined for Hizashi and the feeling was mutual. It ate at him inside to see his beloved long for another man's touch. He knew, no matter how willing she was in bed, he would never make her breath catch in rapture. He observed her in secret and had learned that she was naturally passionate about the things that she loved. Her face would light up at sight of Hizashi's son. She would sigh in pleasure holding little Neji in her arms. She would laugh uninhibited at any antic Hizashi's brat would do. It tore at his heart to know that she would always deny him her passion. She may have willingly given him her admiration, respect and regard but her face would turn rigid, when he kissed her. The light would go from her dazzling eyes.

Hiashi tried valiantly to win her heart. He always made it a point to smile and wish her good morning. He would send her flowers on her birthday. He would smile and pretend to be amused when she animatedly told him about Hizashi's child. He even tried writing a Haiku poem in her honour but soon abandoned the project.

Ater Hizashi's wife died, he stopped his illicit rendezvous with Hanako. At first, he felt happy that his wife wasn't meeting Hizashi anymore. But he saw, how unhappy she was . She sighed wistfully, whenever she caught a glimpse of him. He tried being equaminous about it, but the famous Hyuga stoicism, was failing him. His jealousy and resentment toward Hizashi seemed to warp into hatred.

He shut his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. He willed his evil thoughts about Hizashi away. It had been over an hour since the attendant had informed him of Hizashi's arrival. It seemed like, his brother wouldn't speak with him today.

-x-

Hizashi limped to the Hyuga nursery. His last mission hadn't gone well. The sound-nins had been lying in an ambush and promptly pounced on him and Fugaku. It had been messy business. The sound nins were dangerous. Two of them even had Orochimaru's cursed seals. If it weren't for Fugaku's covering for him, Hizashi would have been dead. Fighting in closed spaces was always a difficulty and in dark underground passages, Without Hizashi's byakugan, they wouldn't have been able to see anything. In the end, they were able to eliminate them all. Fugaku hacked off the head of the leader and carried it back to the Hokage.

The only thing on Hizashi's mind right then was his son. Neji was all that was left to him. He decided that the only way he could redeem himself was by giving his all for his son.

The sight that met his eyes stunned him. Hanako was cradling his son and humming to herself. He swallowed. There she was: the object of his guilt. He hesitated before entering the nursery.

"You might as well come in.", Hanako said without turning to him.

He flinched at hearing her voice. He entered the nursery staring at the ground, ceiling, walls: anywhere but in her direction.

"He has his mother's eyes.", she said conversationally. She seemed hopeful.

"Aye, my lady. He does.", he said lifting his face up. Her heart sank at the even tone of his voice.

There it was: His expressionless mask; rigid, impersonal, distant. She hated that face.

Silently, she appraised the rest of his appearance. His flak jacket was riddled with puncture marks. There was huge purple bruise on his right cheek. The right sleeve of his white Hyuga robes was soaked with blood just below the shoulder. His left hand and right shin was covered with bandages, both seeping copious amounts of blood.

"You should visit the infirmary. You're in no shape to be walking about.", she said; her voice faltering a little.

"I know... I just thought I should see my son first.", he muttered.

She sighed, defeated. When the Hokage had informed them that Hizashi had been dispatched on a Priority-one S-class mission, she had gasped. She knew he was in no mental condition to be executing S-class missions. And Priority-one meant that, the mission was a matter of village security; thus even more dangerous. The Hokage assured her that Fugaku Uchiha had been assigned to assist him but he had never gotten along well with the young leader of the Uchiha clan. They were both extremely deadly killers in their own right but they were a disaster as a team. Somehow despite their mutual lack of trust, he had managed to return alive after competing the mission.

"So you decided to name him 'Neji'? It sound very unique.", she said with false cheer.

He nodded mutely.

She waited for him to speak. After a few moments, she sighed and turned away.

"Thank you for visiting my son, my lady.", he said in barely a whisper and turned away to leave.

"Hizashi, wait!", Hanako said; panic laced in her voice.

"I would rather not, my lady.", he said hollowly; his eyes turned away and left her presence hurriedly.

-x-

"My lord, I am with child", Hanako said quietly.

Hiashi was startled for a few moments but soon recovered his false smile. He forced himself to part his lips and grin.

"Well, you bring happy news early in the morning, my dear."

His mind was racing. He had visited her chambers only twice. That too, fairly recently. He had graciously not forced her to perform her wifely duties on the night of their marriage. He had stopped entering her chambers when he heard her stiffled sobs. He had though to win her trust by not forcing his attentions on her just after their marriage, hoping to get her accustomed to him. Then, the whole Hizashi affair began...

No no, he mustn't let his thoughts wander into thinking of Hizashi's rough hands on Hanako's soft pale flesh. Besides, there is no guarantee that the child isn't his. His thoughts bombarded him. He willed himself to believe that the child was his.

"Have you decided on a name, my dear?", he said with a cloying sweetness that made him cringe inwardly.

"I do not know whether it is a boy or a girl, my lord.", Hanako said quietly.

"heavens! How stupid of me!", he exclaimed and gave a low chuckle.

She didn't respond to his self-deprecating quip. He sighed inwardly.

-x-

A few months later.

Lady Hyuga Hanako gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Lord Hyuga named her Hinata.

Hizashi bowed stiffly. It seemed that stiffly was the only way Hizashi would behave with him.

"Felicitations, Lord Hiashi, on the birth of your heir and future head of the clan."

Hiashi nodded graciously.

"Hizashi, my lady wife is waiting to see you in her chambers."

Hizashi nodded. He knew, it was not a request but a command.

He entered her chambers. He noted that there were no servants or attendants.

Hanako's eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"Welcome, Hizashi.", she said smiling.

"I wish to offer felicitations..."

"She is your daughter, Hizashi.", she said cutting him off.

Hizashi opened his eyes wide. He seemed at a loss for words.

"My lady... I... I am sorr..."

"Don't you dare apologise for the existence of our child Hizashi Hyuga!", Hanako hissed with unbridled fury and then continuing in a milder tone, "She is the most beautiful creature in the world and I want you to feel the same way about her as I do."

Hizashi could only stare stupefied at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Caged Bird Seal

A couple of years later.

A small shadow snuck up on Hiashi's sleeping form.

"What is it Neji?", Hiashi said without turning to face him or even opening his eyes.

"Chichi-ue, my head hurts...", said little Neji with laboured breathing.

Hiashi sighed deeply and pulled himself up. He caught hold of Neji and turned his face to face the dim lamplight. His blood froze in his veins in fear. Neji's face was flushed. The skin around his eyes was red and puffy from rubbing. The veins around his eyes were raised and throbbing visibly. His tiny frame was burning up.

"When did this start?", Hizashi asked barely able to keep the fear and concern out of his voice.

"Higurashi-sama pushed Chakra into my eyes during the morning training session... He said that it would help me activate my Byakugan... It hurts... father... I can't sleep... I am seeing things, father... I see things even when my eyes are closed... It hurts so much.", Neji moaned in a low voice.

Hizashi had never seen Neji cry or complain. During the times when he trained him, Neji had pressed his lips together and endured the pain and fatigue. His tiny frame would stiffen up but he would never complain. For Neji to come to him and complain of pain, would mean that the pain had to be excrutiating. He was just like his mother. He remembered Kagura's stiff-lipped tolerance of pain. But then again, Neji was a splitting image of his mother. He had Hyuga Kagura's brown hair, her angular features, her pale violet eyes. His chakra signature was a miniature version of Kagura's. In short he was a grim reminder of everything he had failed to protect.

"May I sleep in your room, father? I promise I will be really quiet.", Neji said quietly. There was a plea in his voice. Hizashi felt a pang of guilt.

"Yes, son. Come on. No need to pull out another pallet. You can sleep in mine."

Neji smiled despite his pain. Hizashi was reinstated as an ANBU captain, upon his request to the Hokage: the third Hokage, lord Sarutobi; as the fourth had sacrificed himself to protect the village. Between the inhumanly long working hours as an ANBU captain and time spent in the local sake bars around the Hyuga district, Hizashi was rarely home. He, very infrequently, spent time with his son. The boy was a sweet biddable little thing, who absolutely hero-worshipped Hizashi. His face would light up at the sight of him. He would bow respectfully and greet him but when Hizashi wasn't looking he would quietly slip his tiny hands into his own rough callussed hands. He was usually left to his own devices. Old man Harada hardly had time to spare and even if he did, he didn't come to see his grandson. Only Higurashi would send for him when he trained all the Branch house children. Gradually, Higurashi began to acknowledge his talent in tai-jutsu. Neji was four year old, an age in which, like a great many Hyuga, he should have been able to a activate a fledging Byakugan but because of a little difficulty in directing his chakra to his eyes, he still couldn't activate his Kekkei Genkai. Though, only a handful of the Hyuga children could beat him in a sparring match even with their immature Byakugan activated. Still, Higurashi being a hard task master couldn't accept a Hyuga child unless he could activate his byakugan. Hizashi sighed and he ran his hands in soothing circles across Neji's back and willed him to sleep.

-x-

"Where're we going father?", Asked Neji with a skip in his step. He was extremely happy at being allowed to acompany his father. Hizashi followed the other representatives of the Branch-family. His face was ashen, he felt a desperate sense forboding. He didn't have the courage to tell Neji where he was taking him and why. He was taking Neji to be marked with the cursed seal. Numbly, he thought at how equanimous he was regarding his own branding. It was over quickly. A blinding flash of unimaginable pain and blessed oblivion after that for the next few minutes. His father had been extremely careful in placing the seal on him so as to cause him minimal pain, even juuken-ing him unconscious after a second so that he didn't have to endure the worst. Hiashi, however had reason to place the seal on Neji as painfully as he wanted. Hiashi knew of Hizashi's affair with Hanako. Hizashi knew his brother... He was someone who held grudges, even irrational ones.

Numbly, he along with Branch House representatives arrived in the Hyuga Main Family compound. He spotted Hiashi, with his arms folded, his haori billowing slightly in the winter breeze, looking at him distastefully. Hanako was standing a few paces behind him, her face pale with worry, brows knitting in dread. Behind Hiashi's intimidating form, stood Hinata. She hid behind Hiashi shyly when she noticed Hizashi staring at her. Hizashi felt a small tug in his clothes.

"Who is that father? That girl hiding behind Hiashi sama?", asked Neji innocently.

"That is Hinata-sama. She is your... cousin.", said Hiashi, almost saying 'sister'.

"She's cute.", said Neji unabashedly.

"Well, Neji, after today, it is your job to watch over her. You are to be her protector.", said Hizashi smiling despite himself.

"Why?", asked Neji.

"Because she is the future head of the clan."

"Does that mean, I can play with her?", asked Neji eagerly.

Hizashi chuckled sadly.

"Yes, Neji. You can play with her."

He doubted after today he would ever want to be near her. He knew being branded at such a young age would scar him for life. Hiashi was extremely quick in pronouncing Hinata as his heir and Neji as her guardian. He suspected that it was because he wanted to brand Neji as quickly as possible. For the first time in a long while he felt a jolt of anger at his twin. A caustic burn at the pit of his stomach. If Hiashi so much as harms a hair on Neji's head, all bets are off... He'd kill him before he even hits the ground. Hizashi prided himself on his self control but today, he knew that he wouldn't be able to stand and watch if Hiashi decides to hurt Neji during the branding.

"Lord father, who is that boy?", asked Hinata shyly.

"He is Neji-kun. He is your cousin.", said Hiashi.

"He's scary.", said Hinata hiding behind him.

"As of today, he is your protector.", said Hiashi, "take a good look at him. He will protect you with his life, if need be."

"Why?"

Hiashi considered the question.

"Because he is family. And family will always protect you.", he said falsely. Hiashi found comfort in the idealistic innanities he had just said to placate Hinata's curiosity. It seemed to lessen his burden of guilt at what he was about to do.

Hiashi looked at his twin and began to doubt his decission. Hizashi's brat was lithe and pale, just like his father. He knew that putting the cursed seal on his frail frame would cause him excrutiating pain. The boy was smiling and looking around the compound curiously, just like Hizashi when they were both children. He felt a gutwrenching twang of guilt for what the fate he was imposing on the boy but it had to be done. He wanted Hinata to lead the Hyuga. Unless he pronounced her as heir, now, he knew that the elders would want Neji to be the next head of the clan. He was not averse to the idea. Only the thought of having a cursed seal placed on Hinata's delicate forehead, filled him with an unknown dread. He couldn't bear the thought of her large lavender eyes crinkling in agony. To save her from that horrible fate, he'd do anything.

Hanako felt as if her heart was breaking in two. She knew why her husband was doing this. It was revenge, plain and simple. He was doing it to punish Hizashi for the affair she had with him. Punish a small child for the sins of adults. She had begged and pleaded with him. He just shook his head with false remorse and said,

"Unless, it is done now, the elders will want him as the next heir and it will be Hinata, our daughter, who will be branded. Can you honestly wish a terrible fate like that on your own child."

His excuses had rung hollow.

The ceremony began. Hiashi re-read the scrolls. Neji's forehead was washed and he was given a ceremonial white kimono to wear.

Hinata looked at the ceremony with bashful curiosity. Everyone was wearing their finest clothes. The ceremony hall was freshly washed and tidied and covered with white linen. She had no idea, what would happen today would haunt her all her life.

The clan members lighted inscence and aromatic candles. They served a purpose beside creating an ambience. The smell of the candles and inscence would help in supressing the pain of the person who would bear the seal.

While this was going on Neji approached Hinata. Hinata retreated behind a a paper screen.

"Hello, Hinata-sama", said Neji bowing properly.

"He-hello", stuttered Hinata.

"I am Neji. Father said that I can play with you. Let's be friends.", said Neji smiling good-naturedly.

"...", Hinata opened her mouth to say something.

"Neji, come... the ceremony is about to begin.", called Hizashi.

"I have to go now. May I please come and play with you tomorrow?", asked Neji

Hinata nodded blushing.

Neji didn't understand why everyone seemed so serious. The naturally perceptive little boy realised that something wasn't right.

Hiashi raised his index and middle finger in a one handed mudra. He looked at the innocently confused face of Neji and stiffled a jolt of guilt.

He closed his eyes and channelled his chakra into his other hand that was placed on the scroll containing the seal. He saw the lurid green symbols rush into his palm and he turned toward Neji.

"Hold him down", instructed Hiashi to a pair of branch family members.

When Hideyoshi and Haruto held Neji tightly, he began to panic.

"Wait for my signal when you have to juuken his tenketstu", said Hiashi.

Both of the attendants nodded. The order was to render him unconscious until the seal settled.

When Hiashi placed his hand on Neji forehead, Neji gasped, for a full second nothing happened... Then the waves of pain hit him. Neji couldn't even begin to grasp the amount of pain that was wrecking his body. It felt as if every nerve in his body was on fire. It was a thousand times worse than when Ko had broken his arm during juuken training. It was worse than when he was stung by hornets in the Hyuga gardens.

"AAAAAAH!", screamed Neji as fragile chakra coils around his eyes flared up, activating his excrutiating byakugan.

That was when everything went fubar. Haruto and Hideyoshi could barely hold on to Neji's writhing form

"Hiashi-sama, should we knock him out...", began Haruto.

"Wait! With this much chakra in his system, you'd kill him if you did that!", said Hiashi beginning to panic.

Nearby the branch house members traid their best to restrain Hizashi. It took four men to restrain him.

"What are you doing to my son Hiashi! Stop!", thundered Hizashi, letting out a feral howl of anguish.

At last Neji collapsed unconscious from the pain.

"Hizashi, calm yourself!", urged a branch house member.

Hizashi pressed four different tenketsus on four of his captors rendering them unconscious and then like a madman rushed at his twin with every intention of killing him.

He sidestepped the main family members who came at him to stop him.

"HIIIAAAASHIII!", he screamed, his byakugan flaring up.

Hiashi could barely avoid the chakra-infused fist that would have ended his life had it hit him. The part of the floor his fist had landed in was crushed and splintered. Hiashi dropped into a fighting stance, seeing that there was no way to avoid this fight. He did his best to counter and avoid his twin's deadly blows. One open-handed palm thrust caught him squarely in the gut and he collapsed coughing out blood.

Hizashi towered over his prone form. He looked a demon from Hiashi's nightmares.

Just when he was about to deliver the killing blow, a Hyuga elder activated Hizashi's cursed seal.

"That is enough! Hizashi!"

Hizashi dropped to his knees and clutched at his forehead.

"AAARGH!", groaned Hizashi in pain.

"Lord elder! stop! He has come to his senses...", croaked Hiashi.

Hizashi grit his teeth and stood up painfully.

His chakra flared up and he opened one eye with effort.

"It... will... take... more than... just this pathetic... cursed seal to stop ME!", inunciated Hizashi with clenched teeth.

All of the Hyuga council memebers gasped at the sight and simultaniously performed the hand seals to enforse the activation of Hizashi's cursed seal.

"AAAAAARH!", scremed Hizashi before collapsing due to chakra depletion.


	5. Chapter 5: Reason to Hate

Chapter 5: Reason to Hate

Hizashi woke with a gasp.

"AARH!", he moaned sitting up. His entire body ached from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toe-nails. So this was the true extent of damage of the caged bird seal.

"Awake at last, are we Hizashi?", rasped the erstwhile lord Hyuga.

"Chichi-ue.", said Hizashi in a wooden tone.

"You can drop that annoying tone of voice, boy.", snarled the old man in uncharacteristic annoyance, "Do you want to tell me what happened at the ceremony?"

"I would rather not, father.", Hizashi snarled back, "You were present at the ceremony. You saw the whole affair."

He seethed at his father's condescending tone.

"I would still like your statement regarding this debacle. ",continued the old man.

"...", Hizashi kept his sullen silence.

"You dissapoint me, boy.", said the old man sadly.

"I am not your 'boy', father. I stopped being your 'boy' when you placed this symbol on my forehead.", said Hizashi quietly.

"I always knew that you resented me for choosing Hiashi as my successor. I could see the hate in your eyes when I placed that seal on you"

"And you expected that I would be happy with the fate you imposed on me?", said Hizashi bitterly.

"No I had hoped you would be strong enough to bear this burden.", said old Lord Hyuga sighing.

"I don't mind you torturing me, forcing me to be my brother's servant, or even killing me if it suits the clan!", hissed Hizashi, "But I'll be damned if I allow anyone, be it the council, be it that bastard who I used to call brother, to lay their grubby paws on my SON! You will NOT force the fate of the caged bird on Neji!", he said finally.

Old lord Hyuga just shook his head sadly. He wished he could have HIS younger son back.

-x-

Hiashi sat at the heated discussion in the Hyuga clan's conference hall.

"Regarding the matter of Hyuga Hizashi's treachery.", began the old man.

"I'd hardly call the violence commited by a man trying to protect his son, 'treachery' " countered another council member.

"Regarless!", baritoned another,"The fact that he harboured malice against lord Hyuga is enough to warrant activation if the seal for six hours!"

Hiashi looked on helplessly. He opened his mouth several times to defend his brother but the council members would hear none of it. He also wanted a chance to explain how the seal was refusing to settle on Neji, thus causing him pain far beyond that in a normal sealing ceremony.

"Please! Stay your tongues. I believe we need to hear lord Hyuga's opinion regarding the matter."

The elders turned to Hiashi

"The reason my brother Hyuga Hizashi attacked me is because he felt that I was deliberately trying to harm his son...", began Hiashi.

"And was lord Hyuga deliberately trying to harm Hyuga Neji of the branch House

Hiashi looked at the wisened old man and said slowly, "No my lord, I was not. It would appear, that the seal did not want to settle on the boy. Mayhap his chakra signature is unsuited for the caged bird seal."

"And this caused Hyuga Hizashi to lose his mind and attack you?"

"Yes. It did.", said Hiashi.

"So what should be his punishment?"

"I believe that a simple house arrest should be enough. Though after his seal activated and enfoeced by more than one person, he will not be able to leave his bed for some time.", said Hiashi.

"And what of the boy?"

"He is to remain under tha care of my family physician.", said Hiashi in a tone that discouraged dissent.

"Such preferential treatment? For a mere branch house member?"

"He is also my nephew. And I do have to take responsibility since I am the reason that he is in such a condition.", said Hiashi.

-x-

Hinata looked woefully at Neji's unconscious form.

"Haha-ue...", she said, "Why did lord father hurt Neji-kun?"

Hanako gripped the unconscious boy's hand tightly.

"It was an accident Hinata,", she lied. She was certain that Hiashi had just lashed out at the first thing that Hizashi held dear.

Neji's eyes were covered in bandages. His body was burning up in a raging fever. His breathing was shallow.

Hanako's heart clenched at how close Neji was to being killed.

She felt tears prick her eyes but she hastily wiped them off before Hinata could see them.

Her daughter was disturbingly perceptive. She understood when she was lied to. Hanako took a minute to contemplate her daughter. It was said that Hinata resembled her greatly. She was small and dainty, she had a pleasantly round face with large doe eyes and rosy cheeks. She had lustrous black hair which was shorn in a boyishly bowl-cut fashion. Although 'boyish' was the last thing she was. She was quiet and painfully shy. Hiashi forbade her from playing with the other main-house children.

"Mother, will Neji-kun be alright?", she asked quietly.

"Neji-nii san. He's your Neji-nii san. Always remember that. Otou-san will say many things, Hinata, but never forget that Neji-nii is family. He may be your protector, Hinata, but at times, you will have to protect him."

"Hai, Okaa-san!", said Hinata launching into her lap in a hug.

Hanako caressed her head fondly tightening her grip on Neji's hand.

-x-

Hizashi tried for the upteenth time to pry at the lock on the door. He was being imprisoned in one of the corner rooms of the Hyuga main-family compound. He was using a hairpin to lift the tumblers of the lock on his door.

"You know that's useless.", Hiashi said from across the door.

"Buggeration and fuckery...", muttered Hizashi under his breath and then spoke to Hiashi from across the door, "How long have you been outside the door?"

"Such foul language, brother! It is unbecoming of a Hyuga.", Hiashi couldn't resist that dig.

"Well, ha ha! The joke is on me.", said Hizashi voice dripping with bitterness.

"Hizashi, please go back to bed. Don't make this into more of an issue than it already is.", said Hiashi wearily.

"LET ME SEE MY SON!", Hizashi roared, voice hoarse with anguish.

"Neji's recovering. The doctor said that he'll be able to leave the bed in two days.", lied Hiashi effortlessly.

"What happened to him?", asked Hizashi quietly.

"Neji has an extremely volatile chakra nature. It would appear that the Caged Bird seal does not agree with it. Hence the abnormal chakra flares. Also, the chakra-coils around his eyes... There is extensive damage there... His byakugan activated spontaneously draining him of the excess chakra and causing him to lose consciousness. He has been advised to keep his eyes covered until his chakra coils have had time to repair themselves."

Hisashi waited for his brother to respond but no response came.

Hiashi sighed to himself and left.

-x-

It was pitch black darkness. There wasn't a single speck of light, there was no sond, Neji could not even hear his heartbeat. Only the burning pain proving to Neji that he still existed.

"It hurts doesn't it, boy."

"Who's there?!", Neji tried to scream. With a jolt of panic, he realised that he couldn't hear his voice.

"I am the seal, I am your cage.", replied the voice, "I am going to stay in you from now on."

There was an eerie pause, "Now. Let's try to get along.", said the voice with nauseating sweetness.

"I want my father. Please let me go to my father.", Neji said trying to remain calm. Again, he couldn't hear his voice.

"You'll see him soon enough, boy."

Neji could hear someone calling his name faintly. He woke up with a jolt of pain shooting up his eyes. Through the rust coloured bandages, he could make out faint outines of someone standing at his bed.

"Father?", he croaked.

"You are awake, boy? It is me, lord Hiashi."

"Hiashi sama.", Neji muttered quietly.

"How are you feeling? How're your eyes?", he asked in an emotionless tone.

"It doesn't hurt as much then, Hiashi sama.", said Neji, "And my eyes have stopped hurting."

"Hmph! Take care of those eyes boy. They will be your greatest weapon someday."

"Hai, Hiashi sama.", said Neji brightening at Hiashi's gruff approval.

"Lady Hyuga, wait! Lord Hiashi has instructed not to allow...", said footman outside Neji's door.

"Out of my way, you!", admonished Hanako barging into the room. She didn't look at Hiashi at first and launched herself on Neji, holding him in a tight embrace.

"Neji! You're alright! Thank the Gods, you're alright!", said Hanako.

"ummm... thank you my lady.", said Neji feebly, " But who are you?"

Hanako smoothed out Neji's hair, tucking an errant lock behind his ears. Neji shifted uncomfortably at a stranger's overly familiar touch.

"I am Hyuga Hanako... I am your aunt?", said Hanako smiling brightly.

"Did you know my mother?", asked Neji eagerly.

"Yes, I knew her. I played with her when we were your age..."

Hiashi cleared his throat loudly, "My lady wife... I believe we should let Neji get his rest."

Hanako's sunny smile disappeared the instant she saw her husband.

Her eyes became hard points of ice.

"My lord I am sure you have many matters to attend to. Please don't let Neji hinder you in your work. I shall be leaving in a short while."

Hiashi flinched at her frigid tone but left without saying anything.

-x-

Hizashi was released from the house arrest two days later. However before he could go to his son, the Hokage summoned him for an A-class assassination mission in the Wave country. Because of lady Hanako's persuation, Neji was not allowed to leave the main Hyuga compound. Thus, Neji began his life of service to the Hyuga main family. His training continued with the Main House children. All the main house children were all able to activate a full byakugan. Even timid Hinata.

Higurashi was training Neji alone to activate his Byakugan.

"You, Branch House! What did I say? Activate your Byakugan!"

"H-hai", Neji stuttered nervously, doing as he was asked. Immediately his head started throbbing.

Neji didn't understand what he was seeing. All colour and shape seemed to be warped.

"Tell me, what do you see?"

"I-I can't see anything. Just hazy outlines. Hi-Higurashi sama... my eyes hurt.", said Neji

"Bear with it!", said Higurashi impatiently,"Don't you want to be strong, boy? You have to be very strong to protect lady Hinata. And you will never be strong unless you activate your Byakugan."

Neji sank to his knees in pain, still valiantly trying to focus his Byakugan.

"Yarey Yarey... Stop. I think if I show you how powerful it is, you'll get enough motivation to master it."

Neji released his painful Byakugan with a gasp.

"Kazuma.", Higurashi called an older child, "Come here. I want you to fight little Neji here. Don't start right away with Byakugan and Juuken, warm up with basic Tai-jutsu first.

Neji brightened at this. He was good at Taijutsu.

Kazuma nodded his head and sank into a fighting stance.

Without preamble Neji attacked him, aiming straight for the solar plexus with an open-fisted jab. Kazuma quickly stepped back to avoid the overwhelming barrage of palm-thrusts. Neji attacked him relentlessly forcing him to fight defensive.

Neji increased the intensity of his attacks by adding some knee and elbow jabs to his barrage of palm-thrusts. Not being quick enough to avoid his attacks, Kazuma was began to block them. Neji swung his leg in a sweeping kick, throwing Kazuma on his back.

"Alright, that's enough. Stop. Now Kazuma, activate the Byakugan and continue your sparring."

Kazuma smirked in condescension before standing up and activating his Byakugan. Neji scoffed inwardly. So? He can use Byakugan. So what? No one from the branch house could beat me even with their Byakugan activated.

Neji attacked him immediately. Kazuma countered his palm thrust and tapped a nerve on his wrist. Neji gasped in pain as a sharp needle of pain shot through his wrist instantly rendering his hand numb and immobile. Neji quickly jumped beside him in his blind side but he couldn't escape the elbow thrust that knocked him off his feet.  
"Juuken.",he gasped, shaking his injured hand.

"No, Branch House boy, Kazuma simply touched a nerve. If he used Juuken, you have had a broken hand by now.", scoffed Higurashi in contempt.

"I am not Branch House boy. My name is Neji. My father said that calling people names is rude.", Neji said nervous defiance.

"Hah! Learn to activate your Byakugan, you Branch House fool; before you talk back to Higurashi sama!", snarled Kazuma.

"Stop calling me Branch House! My name is Neji!", said Neji enraged as he rushed in to attack Kazuma with a raised fist.

Kazuma caught his blow easily and tossed him off his feet.

"You know what? I know your father. My father said that your father attacked Hiashi sama. He's a traitor!"

"Shut up! My father is Hero of Konoha and the Hyuga!", screamed Neji.

"Alright! That's enough you two...", shouted Higurashi.

The other children quickly joined in.

"Hey! Your father attacked Hiashi sama. He is a disgrace on the Hyuga."

"Your father will be banished from the Hyuga."

Hinata glanced at them worriedly. She knew she had to defend Neji but she was too scared to say anything.

"Ano... Please don't say these things. It's not nice.", she muttered in vain.

The main house children started attacking him. Neji fought valiantly but soon he was prone on the ground and on the recieving end of numerous blows.

Hinata tried desperately to pull some of the attackers off Neji. One rather powerful shove threw her off them.

"Don't hurt him!", she wailed while the boys hit Neji.

"Don't you dare talk back to us, branch house scum!"

"Trash like you and your father should be banished."

Higurashi didn't interupt the fighting but calmly waited. The common Hyuga law was that when children fight among themselves, they were to be allowed to fight it out and spend their aggression. All admonishments and penalty meeted out after the fighting had stopped.

"Who're you calling scum, brats.", came a glacial baritone.

Hyuga Hizashi materialised in front Higurashi. The old man gasped in astonishment. Hizashi's chakra signature appeared out of the blue, without any warning.

The main house boys quickly retreated from Neji's foetal form. Hizashi crouched beside Neji and quietly activated his Byakugan checking Neji for any damage.

He lifted his eyes and looked hard at the cowering band of Main House Hyuga boys. He opened his pearl white eyes wide and said in a low even voice, "I do not know why, you boys have done this. I do not even want to know. However let me be very clear... You are never to touch my son again. Do not give me a reason to hate you, brats."

Kazuma shook violently in fear, but a fledgling Hyuga pride flared up in him and he said nervously.

"You think, you can just make threats to Main House members with impunity? My father is a member of the Hyuga council. They'll use that curse mark on you, if you lift a finger on us.", he said nervously shifting under Hizashi's cold stare.

"What's your name, brat?", asked Hizashi.

"Ka-Kazuma Hyuga.", kazuma said puffing his chest out in quickly wilting bravado.

"Well, Kazuma, ask your father this... Ask him how many Main House members it required to subdue me with the cursed seal. Don't get too complacent brat. Tell you father that too."

"Hizashi, that's enough! I will have to ask you to stop terrorising my students.", said Higurashi.

"And I will have to ask you, sensei, to watch out for my son. It is your job to train him. If I find you unfit for the job, I will have to supervise his training myself.", Hizashi said with barely concealed malice.

"Watch your tone, Hizashi. I too know the hand mudras of the cursed seal.", snarled Higurashi to his former pupil.

"Why don't you try activating it.", taunted Hizashi.

Higurashi pressed his lips and didn't reply.

Hizashi scoffed and said, "I thought so."


End file.
